


My Name is Yeo Joo not Kihyun

by xxlilitxx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlilitxx/pseuds/xxlilitxx
Summary: Shownu finds out about Kihyuns secret.Card BPrompt:Crossdressing





	My Name is Yeo Joo not Kihyun

Kihyun never liked what other boys liked. He liked cooking, cleaning and other jobs women „usually“ did. If people knew what he was doing they would call him crazy or mentally ill. But Kihyun just was like this. He liked being Yeo Joo. He liked to wear a skirt and femine clothes. But he only did wear that at home or sometimes when he was to lazy to change into „normal“ clothes while going outside. He even went clubbing as Yeo Joo sometimes. It wasnt like he was unatractive as a boy. He just liked wearing stuff girls normally would wear. Even in college he tended to wear pink clothes because it just was his favourite colour. There was this one room in his house which people could call a princess room. It was all pink had all of his girlish clothes in it. It also had a dressing table in it with lots of make up. And it had a big fat teddy bear everyone could get jealous about.

Kihyun wasn´t Yeo Joo today. He was preparing some snacks for him and Shownu, his partner of a science project, to eat while working on the project. Shownu was tall, muscular and handsome. But not to forget he had such a great character and was such a nice person in general. Kihyun liked talking to the older male because Shownu seemed to attentively listen to what he was talking about and he was giving good tips. Kihyun definetly had a crush on the older. He was just the definition of perfect. Kihyuns heart melted every single time Shownu was smiling his eyesmile which made his eyes disappear.

Everything went well and Shownu and Kihyun worked on their project. Some hours later Shownu left Kihyuns house which is why Kihyun quickly changed into being Yeo Joo. He went and cleaned the little dirt their made with the snacks. As he was about to cook him something for dinner the bell ringed. He wondered who it might be because he didnt expect anybody to come today so he went to the door and opened it only to regret his decision of changing into Yeo Joo. The one who ringed was nobody else than Shownu and Kihyun was afraid of how Shownu would react. He hoped Shownu didnt notice it was him but you could clearly see it was him. „Kihyun….?“, Shownu asked him unsure.

„N-no… I´m Yeo Joo...“, he said even if it was clear that it was indeed him. He wanted to lie to Shownu. He didnt want his crush to be disgusted by him. „W-why did you come back?“, Kihyun asked without looking at Shownu. „Oh… I forgot my phone here and I came back to get it...“, he said. Kihyun just took a step aside to let the older come in and get his phone. Shownu slowly came in and went to the livingroom to find his phone on the couch table. He took it and was about to leave Kihyuns house again to go to the gym when someone stopped him. „Y-you are right...I-i´m Kihyun. Y-you can feel disgusted of me for this but please don´t tell anyone else.“, Kihyun stuttered while crying. He didnt want to show his weak side to Shownu but it was just the way he was. He stopped crying when he felt strong arms being wrapped around him. „Don´t cry _Yeo Joo_. You´re too beautiful to cry. Do you really thing I could be disgusted about this? I-I have to confess my feelings to you. I like you Yoo Kihyun. It doesnt matter to me if you are Yeo Joo or Kihyun. I like everything about you. The fact that you´re also Yeo Joo doesnt make me love you less.“, Shownu said while wipping Yeo Joo´s tears away. He cupped Kihyun´s face with his palms and kissed Kihyun softly and full of emotions. He wanted to let Kihyun know he was serious about this. It took Kihyun abit to kiss Shownu back but he did after he realised Shownu was being serious. That day Shownu forgot to go to gym and instead spent time with Yeo Joo.

 


End file.
